pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
|environment = any land |challenge = by class level |source = Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook |page = 21 }} The dwarves of Golarion are a humanoid race of dour warriors and craftspeople. They excel at jobs other races find tedious, but also have a great love of exploration and discovery. Appearance A dwarf is a stout humanoid, usually a head shorter than their human counterparts, but much broader. They have thick, heavy bones, tightly packed muscular sinew, and stability unmatched by other races. This bulk also causes dwarves to weigh as much, if not more than human men. Their coloration varies, with the dwarves of Garund being deeply tanned and weather beaten, while the dwarves of Avistan tend to be paler, especially those who dwell in the far north of the Lands of the Linnorm Kings. Dwarves have wide range of eye color, with brown and grey being the most common, though some possess shocking blue irises. Their hair usually ranges from dark, near-black brown, to a light ash brown; some are born with a shock of red hair, which is considered beautiful in dwarven circles. There is dramatic sexual dimorphism in dwarven physiology. Males tend to be quite noticeably broader, though not as much taller comparatively, they have slab-like torsos and heavy eyebrows. Most males grow facial hair at an alarming rate, and as such almost all dwarves keep a beard, with the exception of the Ouat caste of Osirion. History According to their own myths, the dwarves were forged by Torag in ancient times. They lived and worked in their forges and cities in Nar-Voth, fighting against the orcs and goblinoid races and among themselves for eons. Late in the Age of Darkness (ca. -5133 AR) they united under King Taargick and began to push towards the surface, in what would later come to be known as the Quest for Sky. They inadvertently herded their ancient enemies, the orcs, ahead of them, and finally emerged onto the surface around -4987 AR. Once they established themselves, they built the vast and magnificent Sky Citadels. Though they have waned since, due to wars with orcs and terrors from the Darklands, most of the citadels still stand. Lands Dwarves can be found throughout Avistan and Garund, although the vast majority inhabit the Five Kings Mountains on the borders of Druma. Of particular note are the city of Highhelm, whose inhabitants consider themselves the heart of dwarven culture and life, the Sky Citadel of Janderhoff in Varisia, the Ouat monks of Osirion and the wild warriors of Kalsgard in the Lands of the Linnorm Kings. There exist even lesser known clans of dwarves in Garund, among the southern peaks of the Shattered Range, are the desert dwarves. Hardy nomadic warriors who dwell in rough caverns by day and travel above ground by night. And in south-west Osirion are the Pahmat or sand dwarves, proud xenophobic warriors who beleive that they once held safe the greatest secrets of the ancient pharoahs. Culture Items *Maulaxe *Stoneplate Religion Most dwarves venerate Torag, the God of the Forge, above all others, although both Irori, the Master of Masters, and Abadar, the god of wealth, are given great respect. In addition, there is a small collection of gods worshiped almost exclusively by dwarves. These are mostly related to Torag and are generally not worshiped individually. Torag's relations include Angradd, his younger brother; Folgrit, his wife; Bolka, their daughter; Grundinnar, their eldest son; Kols, the middle son; Trudd, Grundinnar's youngest brother; Dranngvit, Torag's half-sister; and Magrim, his older brother. The only god in the dwarven pantheon not related to Torag is the Dark Smith, Droskar, the chief deity of the duergar. Gladdringgar Gladdringgar is the dwarven tradition of carving one's personal rune in stone on the deepest cave or tunnel one has explored. It literally translates as the "ritual of toil", although younger dwarves have begun to refer to it as kangreddin, or "wall-making". Dwarves are obsessed with leaving a mark and being remembered, and great respect is given to the dwarves who risk their lives to delve in their race's ancestral home in the Darklands. Dwarven Inhabitants Main article: Category:Dwarf/Inhabitants References Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Dwarf subtype creatures Category:Dwarf